


Notes

by xtenn



Series: The Viscount Who Sure As Hell Didn't Deserve Kate [6]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtenn/pseuds/xtenn
Summary: So how will Anthony fix this - and will his efforts be persuasive?All credit to JQ for her characters and stories.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: The Viscount Who Sure As Hell Didn't Deserve Kate [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129715
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Notes

The first note was delivered to Kate with her light supper, that evening after the bee sting - heavy cream paper, balanced against the decanter of red wine on the tray, and an unknown hand addressing it to Miss K Sheffield.

Kate opened it nervously, cracking the seal and smoothing it flat.

Six short words, in a bold script.

_Kate, please forgive me._

_Your Anthony_

\-----

The next arrived early the following morning with her maid, who was there to open her curtains, empty her chamberpot and stoke a fire if needed. The same heavy cream paper, the same bold script: Miss K Sheffield.

_I trust you are fully recovered this morning - again, please accept my apologies and know I will do everything in my power to protect your reputation from my thoughtless actions._

_I am riding with the Duke of Hastings today, but will return tonight. I hope you enjoy your day at Aubrey Hall._

_Your Anthony_

\-----

The third, as she was dressing for dinner - delivered by a valet with a single tulip.

_You are truly talented with watercolours. May I frame it for you?_

_I have been asked not to address you directly, but know that I will be looking for you at dinner tonight._

_Your Anthony_

\----

Kate returned to her room earlier than usual that evening, tired from brushing away the ceaseless, impertinent questions regarding her "adventure in the gardens". Tired of showing off the red welt on her neck, proof of her fortunate rescue by the universally acclaimed hero of the moment - a gentleman who had not even met her eyes once all evening. Kate had felt that his eyes must have been on her from time to time, sensing his presence and knowing exactly where he was in the room, but irrespective of his notes, had decided that was nothing more than wishful thinking. And that exhausted her - the constant up and down of desire and frustration and hindsight and what-ifs and if-onlys.

And Mary! Kate was even tired of Mary, never leaving her side all day, her eyes shooting daggers at any man who dared talk to her - including Benedict, who was nothing but brotherly! It was meant to be kindly done but it was wholly unhelpful to dissuade any rumours of impropriety. Unless this was swiftly forgotten, Kate knew she would be ruined - and her sister's chances at a good match destroyed - but the alternative was a lifetime with a man who would always prefer others, so Kate tried to convince herself that it was certainly for the best for this ruse to work.

You could be a rich viscountess, a voice whispered ... a miserable, rich viscountess ... if, of course, marriage was ever even proposed. Anthony had said in his study he would propose if she was compromised - his note had said "everything in my power" - but Kate could not believe it, given Lord Bridgerton's shameful reputation, and desperately hardened her heart against any hope. 

Yet here was a fourth note:

_If you cannot sleep, please do not hesitate to find anything that might be of interest in the library._

_Your Anthony_

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez Kate ... you just don't believe in yourself, do you?
> 
> Still don't know quite where I'm going with this but having fun with it anyway. Posted in a rush, no doubt errors gallore.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos... ❤


End file.
